


First Day

by liv_andlet_die



Category: Nightwing (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Cute Kids, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, dick and wally being good dads, dickwally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_andlet_die/pseuds/liv_andlet_die
Summary: Dick and Wally convince their daughter to go to her first day of kindergarten.





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> So, this popped into my head today and I literally could not stop thinking about it. They'd be the best dads, ya'll.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Backpack?”

“Check!”

“Lunchbox?”

“Check.”

“Pencil case?”

“Yep.”

“Shoes?”

“Daddy…”

“Bat-bear?”

“Daddy!”

“You can’t go without Bat-bear.”

Mary crosses her arms defiantly, lower lip puckered in a pout. “I can too! I’m big now.”

Dick, hands on his hips, smiles down at his daughter affectionately. “You’re gonna have nap time without Bat-bear?”

“Yeah!”

“But who’s gonna save the day when you have bad dreams?”

“You are!”

They’re standing in the front hall, Mary’s backpack strapped tightly to her shoulders as she gets ready for her first day of kindergarten. To say that Dick is apprehensive is an understatement, but he’s doing his best to keep his cool. He’s gotta let his little girl go at some point.

Scooping the six-year-old into his arms and settling her on his hip, Dick bops her on the nose gently with his finger. Mary giggles, pressing her tiny hand against his cheek.

“I’m not gonna be there, sweetie, remember?”

Mary frowns. “But why?”

“Because you’re a big girl now! You’ve gotta go to school and learn stuff, like your Pa.”

“But Pa says I’m already smart!”

“She _is_ smart, she’s smarter than the two of us combined!” Wally rounds the corner out of the kitchen, their other daughter Iris on his hip, the same way Mary is settled on Dick’s.

Dick rolls his eyes, placing the little girl gently back on the ground and taking her hand. “Of course she is, but she’s also gotta go make some new friends too.”

Mary hangs onto his forearm, swinging back and forth in the air as Dick lifts her up automatically with ease. “Why?”

“Because having friends is important, sweetie.”

“Why?”

“Because then you have people to play with.”

“I play with Iris, can she come?”

Wally shakes his head, placing their two-year-old on the floor and watching as she toddles over to her big sister. “Iris is too little right now, honey. She’s gotta grow up into a big girl, like you.”

Mary pouts again, tugging on her father’s hand. “Why can’t _you_ come?”

Dick drops to one knee, which Mary immediately climbs up to sit on. She’s as restless as her dad, curly pigtails bouncing as she wriggles into his arms again. “Because I’m _too_ big. I already went to school. It’s your turn now.”

“But-!”

Dick presses a kiss to the top of her head. “Honey, it’s only a couple hours, and then we’ll be right back to pick you up. And you know you can call us any time, if things get too scary.”

Wally grins. “You know I’ll be there in a _flash_ , if you need me.”

Dick rolls his eyes at his husband, but can’t quite keep the stupid smile off his face at the pun. “See? Nothing to worry about, except your Pa’s bad jokes.”

Wally’s jaw drops in exaggerated offense, making Mary giggle against Dick’s shoulder.

Dick holds an arm out to Iris as she stumbles over to them, Wally moving to stand cautiously behind her with one hand at her back. While Mary skipped over walking and went straight on to _running_ , Iris is a late-bloomer. She’s still getting the hang of using her feet. Her tiny, tiny hands curl around Dick’s fingers, gripping as tight as they can as she wobbles a little on her heels.

“Are you gonna say bye-bye to your sister before you go to school, Mary?” Wally asks, brushing a stray piece of her bangs back into place.

Mary nods, hopping off her father’s lap and bouncing over to stand next to Iris. She plants a kiss on her sister’s chubby cheek, squeezing her in a gentle hug as Dick holds the younger girl steady. “Bye Iris!”

“Good girl.” Dick smiles, lifting Iris into the air and handing her over to Wally. “Ready to go, kiddo?”

Mary nods again, though a little apprehensive. “Maybe… maybe Bat-bear can come too…”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah…”

“Check your backpack.”

Mary looks confused, but does as her father says and wriggles out of her bright pink backpack, unzipping the top. She gasps in surprise, yanking out a raggedy old blue teddy bear with a black mask and cape, the bat-symbol emblazoned on his chest.

“How’d he get in there!?”

Dick shrugs innocently, hands in the air. “He’s Bat-bear, he’s always where you need him to be.”

Mary hugs to stuffed animal to her chest, swinging the backpack over her shoulders again and pushing the clasp together over her chest. “Okay, I’m ready now!”

Wally kneels down, Iris still in one arm while the other reaches out for his oldest daughter. “Bye sweetie, have a good first day.”

Mary runs to him, arms curling around his neck in a tight hug. “Bye Pa! I love you.”

“I love you too, honey.”

She plants a kiss on his cheek too, and when they pull away, Wally bops her gently on the nose with his own. Mary giggles, scrunching her face up and running back to her other father, taking his hand.

Dick waits for Wally to get to his feet again, then leans in for a quick peck as Mary starts trying to drag him out the door. She’s far more eager now than she was before, with her trusty bear at her side.

“See you in a bit.”

“Drive safe.”

“Ever any doubt?”

Wally grins, jostling Iris into a more comfortable position on his hip. “Not with those bulletproof windows, but you know what I mean.”

Dick chuckles, leaning in again to catch his husband in another kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too, see you soon.”

He lets their surprisingly strong daughter pull him out the door, catching her around the middle and swinging her in the air as he descends the front steps. She shrieks with laughter as her legs fly out from under her, wriggling excitedly as they head towards the car.

Wally leans against the doorframe, watching one-half of his little family pack up into their SUV, waving at them as they pull out of the driveway. Iris copies him, arms flailing from her place on his hip. Wally turns to close the door, then pauses, eyeing his daughter suspiciously before lifting her up in the air. He sniffs cautiously at her diaper, then grimaces in confirmation.

“ _Hoo_ , boy. You just had to wait until your Daddy left to let that one out, didn’t you kiddo?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to yell at me about birdflash/batfam/dc in general, hit me up at notstars-doors.tumblr.com !!! :D


End file.
